


Moonmarked

by angelaxy



Series: Mooncrossed [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Romance, F/M, Smut, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Before the moonless nights stole Reira away from him, to return to a ghost he couldn’t touch or kiss, Vlad claimed her body and blood.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Series: Mooncrossed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	Moonmarked

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic for this AU while I work on starting the actual story~  
> I love Vlad sooooooooo damn much, I need to write more of him <33333

The full moon began to vanish from the darkness of the night, the last full moon night for this month, and the shy sunlight began to color the sky with lighter shades. 

Only a few more moments before the daylight made Reira vanish into her true nature.

Inside their chambers, they were still awake, Vlad and Reira; a mess of tangled limbs against the silken sheets, his touches on her soft, luscious skin and wildflower kisses that left them out of breath.

At times, Vlad had thoughts of keeping her in this bed forever, caging her within his embrace and let his sharp fangs sink in her soft flesh, claiming both her body and her blood. The bite marks he would leave along her delicate skin — Vlad fascinated by the enticing look of his marks on her.

He would leave another when one was fading, then another, another. Countless times.

_Forever._

His unyielding selfishness truly knew no bounds, and she was doomed, for falling in love with him. Vlad pulled her waist, dragging her on top of his chest, greedily touched her skin as he tentatively brought his fingertips to smoothly trace her kissable lips.

“Kiss me.” Vlad murmured, a soft whisper against her lips. “Printesa mea.”

Her lips sought his. 

His heart sought hers.

Even death lurked in his presence but all her heart did was fluttering inside its cage, begging to be released, begging to be with him for eternity.

In his presence, all Reira felt was safety, and _love_.

The weight of his crimson gaze, both tender and murderous, always fascinated her — she should’ve feared him but she did not, her heart had fallen, longing for him. 

Desire aflame, Reira pressed her lips deeper against his, tracing her tongue along his lip. Fingers weaving through silver hair, the unbearable ache for him heightened.

 _Kiss me more_ , she said; _open your heart for me,_ she silently pleaded.

Vlad did, parted his lips, opened his impenetrable heart only for her and with it, his arms secured around her waist, skin against skin, their lips locked and neither wanted to be apart or end it too soon.

 _“I love you_ ,” Reira whispered, clinging her arms around his neck.

He merely chuckled, deepening the kiss while mercilessly twined his tongue with hers, brushing, swirling, anything to feel more of her warmth.

“You are mine, for eternity.” A confession of his own, that was worth more than a simple ‘I love you’ itself.

His inhuman strength roughly shifted them over, with her beneath him, and his touches on her breasts, between her slick folds, the teasing circling motions against sensitive nub, became more demanding — his fingers bruising her thighs as he parted them and rising up to hover above her.

Moan after moan came unbidden with his touch, as demanding, _‘More’_ was spoken with her each moan.

Vlad impaled her in frenzied thrust, to hear her moaning and gasping for him. Lovely, melodic sound in his ears even compared to the screams of his victims, he’d much prefer her sweet voice. Once again, his lips descended on hers in a claiming kiss.

_You are mine, always mine, only mine._

Her tongue teased the tip of his fangs, a silent plea.

The kiss broke apart and while his arms caged her within his intimate embrace, hips rocking against each other, Vlad dragged his lips down to her neck with a feral snarl — she had awakened his darkest part, _no_ , she wanted it to be awakened.

His sharp-razor fangs scraped her throbbing veins, and he thrust inside her rougher, deeper. The moment she arched herself against him in desperation, her walls clenching in anticipation and she moaned her plea, “Bite me, my love.” Her head tilted slightly to the side, revealing her bare neck to him.

Vlad sunk his fangs deep into her flesh, her body writhing wildly underneath him, her loud gasp and whimper in his ears had his darkness danced in the swirl of her moans, he sucked her blood, the very essence of his beloved.

“Haaah.” Vlad moaned as he began to retract his fangs and sheathed himself deep inside her, but her fingers gripped his hair and kept him close.

“More, more…” _More pleasure, and more blood for you._

A vicious smirk formed in his bloodstained lips. “As you wish, printesa.” His fangs sunk _home_ , drawing more of her warm blood through his throat, flowing into his entire being, and he devoured her with his thrust, becoming one in body and blood.

He thrust, and thrust, rough yet loving and she was a moaning mess, drowning in the overwhelming pleasure, clenching tight around his throbbing length. Her hips needily bucked against his for more pleasurable friction, whimpering as he retracted his fangs and impaled her so mercilessly in the haze of lust that consumed them both, all that left her lips was intense moans.

Like a flower, she was _blooming_ , and he stole the breaths from her lungs, his name spilled out from her parted lips.

Oh, how he loved when her silken walls unfurled and furled, the tantalizing pressure that enveloped his throbbing length. Vlad moaned deep at the intensity of her walls spasming, head tipped back with his release.

They both shuddered in the blissful pleasure of their peaks.

Crimson-laced kisses left her lips smeared with her own blood, the metallic taste never made her kiss falter.

_Why should it be if she had accepted her fate, letting her light and his darkness to intertwine._

All the while, she kissed him just as deeply, as passionate. Consuming kisses that left them gasping for air. There was never a moment he let her escape the cage of his embrace, even while he licked the bloodstains on her lips, on her neck.

He watched her asleep, the gentle fall and rise of her breathing, and took her hand in his — tenderly, as to not wake her up. Calloused fingertips brushed along her palm, feeling the warmth that radiated from her skin.

Vlad kissed the inside of her palm ever so softly with his lips.

The melodic sound of her heartbeats kept him awake for the rest of the dawn, serenity washed over him. Her light lurked in the darkness within him but it was too dark, so much darker until her light was engulfed without any trace left.

No more light, only darkness, yet his crimson eyes stared at her sleeping face with fondness.

Before the moonless nights stole her away from his touches, a ghost he couldn’t touch or kiss.

And so, when he was able to, was it wrong to claim her entirely? To have her by his side, to make her his. If it was — nonetheless, Vlad would claim her over and over again, and nothing would be able to stop him from doing so.

Not the moon, not death, not even fate.

The unwithering rose who belonged to him only.


End file.
